Mike and Baxter's Chestnut Store
by CidYoshi
Summary: The world of NewLifeComic has separated into 2 timelines due to Mike's decision over the original course. In this new world were equality was achieved faster, he finds himself without a job. But with the help of an old friend, both of them will embark into the tricky and hilarious art of selling roasted chestnuts. Original comic:
1. Prologue

**Mike and Baxter's Roasted Chestnut Store**

 **Prologue: The world that followed**

Sometimes, big actions change the world. Sometimes a big group of people together make something that changes how the game is played from there on. But sometimes, a simple, single decision can flip the world as we know it completely upside down.

I am sure many of you readers are familiar with timelines. And if you are not, I think you need to read or watch TV a little more. One of the formats for timelines is one were different versions of a world branch into different paths, creating the called alternate dimensions. It's in those timelines were things like a small different decision can create something new. And this story takes on one of those branching stories.

The world of New Life Comic has always been host of conflict; the main of them being the intolerance between two races: humans and nivieans (basically, furries), with humans being the perpetrators of the act. In their main story, there was this young man called Ryan Lancing; who had lost his memories of a dark past were he would hunt members of the niviean race. He was found by a female niviean with a fox appearance called Sara, and together they would try to redo their lives. But it didn't come easily, as Ryan had many enemies. Between them, there was a male dog niviean called Mike. He was tasked in killing Ryan from the world controlling organization, the Guardians, whom Ryan was member of (is a complicated story, so bear with me). Although he had no sympathy in Ryan for his past atrocities, Mike's reasons were nobler; save his family.

But here, is where things changed. In the original timeline, a plan that went wrong caused the rest of the story's events. But in one version, Mike took a different decision. He instead apologized to the two main protagonists, and asked their help. This lead to events that culminated in saving his family, exposing the Guardians for their real actions, and with them out of the way and the public not trusting them, the then secret supporters of equality took charge, and in span of a few years, the intolerance was in its most part demolished. It came with some costs. Due to his past and current actions, different kind of people hated Ryan, so he had to change his last name, and avoid dragging in attention as much as he could; while he embarked into making a new life of himself. Sara was there with him all the time, and would help as she could.

But what about the person who invariably caused the change, Mike? His family was saved and moved far. But he now was unemployed. And with nowhere to go in this changing world. What would the future have in store for someone like him?

This is where our story begins…

On a typical week day, Mike decided to once again try to find a job to sustain him. He had heard about a Café that was hiring a kitchen helper, so he went inside to ask for the job. He slowly approached the counter to ask out for it.

 **Mike** : E-excuse me mister… b-but I heard you were hiring someone to help, and I was wondering if I could apply for the job.

 **Store Clerk** : Oh, I am sorry, but we have already hired someone. Good luck next time.

 **Mike** : Oh… well it was worth a try, sorry to bother.

This wasn't a new thing for him, but he was already getting hopeless about his situation changing any time soon. He couldn't just give up though.

However, while he was asking out, Mike had been noticed by someone having lunch on a table. He was a male cat niviean, with white fur and yellow hair. When Mike had talked, he had recognized him from many years ago. So before Mike could leave, he heard himself called out.

 **?** : Mike? Is that really you Mike? Oh man, wow! It has been so long that I saw you!

Mike was confused, as he didn't recognized who was talking to him.

 **?** : You may not remember me. I am Baxter. You and I met some years ago. I think you were escaping from that slavery farm, and you passed through a town I was in.

That ringed Mike's bells, and he was able to recognize that guy he met those years ago.

 **Mike** : Oh yeah, you are that guy who welcomed me and the others. Yeah, it's been quite a long time huh? Things surely change from then. You look good, though.

 **Baxter** : Thanks. Well, I am glad I got to see you again. But hey, why don't you come over so we can catch up on how things have gone? I'll invite you something to eat.

Having nothing better to do, Mike accepted his offer. They sat down on the table, had the promised lunch, and they got to talk and catch up. Mike explained him the things he had done, most of which he wasn't proud of in the slightest, as well as how he was first in the line to see the reformation that had happened, now known as the Liberation. Baxter payed attention to everything Mike spoke, and could both sympathize and understand everything he saw. Baxter would tell about his mostly normal life, as well as his own perspective during the Liberation. Truly, both of them had lived very different lives.

 **Mike** : And now things are going like this. We nivieans can finally live in peace for the most time, and we can again live side to side with the humans. Is pretty crazy how quick things changed. Guess most people were afraid of the Guardians than anything.

 **Baxter** : Yeah, it was a bit of a crazy ride. But I personally think is for the best. Not having to hate makes you feel the much better with yourself.

Baxter payed for the meal and stretched out his arms before getting up.

 **Baxter** : Well, this was fun, and I am glad we got to catch up after so long. Well, take care, buddy.

Mike however, hold Baxter's arm before he could leave. Baxter stopped, surprised.

 **Mike** : Actually… I was wondering if you could do me a favor. You said that you work in the Fish Shipping industry. Well, I was wondering if… maybe, you knew about a job that was free there? I have been searching for quite a while now, and had no luck. So… think you can help me there? I will accept anything really.

Baxter looked at him, and saw his desperation over the job issue. He sighed and sat at the table again.

 **Baxter** : *Sigh* I will be honest with you man. Dunno if you heard about it, but the fish industry right now is in a sort of crisis. Worker union is on strike since a while now, and work has virtually gone paralyzed. I actually don't really have a job… this strike is making me unable to do it. And until the strike ends, whenever that is, I am stuck without income. I'm going on with the savings I got, but I still need to work. I am really sorry bro…

Mike looked shocked at the news, and felt the few hope he had left vanished.

 **Mike** : Well… it was worth asking. Thank you. I guess I will get going now.

Baxter felt bad for what was going on however, and after a few thought, he called Mike out.

 **Baxte** r: Well… I know I said I couldn't help you with something related to a job, but I know I can do something. You said you got nowhere to go, so why don't you come to my place and stay for now?

 **Mike** : What? Oh, nonono! I couldn't possibly bother you with this.

 **Baxter** : No bother at all! My place is big enough for both of us, and plus, I could do with some company. Come on; let me at least help you with that. What do you say?

Mike really didn't want to bother Baxter, but he indeed didn't have a place to go, and he was being so nice to him. Mike smiled at him.

 **Mike** : Alright man, thank you so much.

Baxter smiled back at him.

 **Baxter** : Alright then, let's get going there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours passed, and Mike had installed in Baxter's couch. He was still pondering how his life had turned towards this. Life definitely hadn't been good for him overall, but for once, at least he felt things weren't as bad as lately. At least he had a temporal place to go after the day. And this guy, Baxter, he seemed a little weird, but definitely friendly. If anything, Mike was thankful.

Baxter saw his friend in thought, and thinking how he could cheer him up, came up with an idea. He went into the kitchen, and took out a pan, a spatula, some condiments, and a hermetic box. From the box, he took out some little rounded things, chestnuts. He opened them carefully, put them in the pan, and with some spices, made some roasted chestnuts, which he then placed them in a bowl.

He then sat next to Mike and presented him the bowl.

 **Baxter** : Hey dude, want some snacks?

Mike look at the bowl with the peculiar cooked nuts.

 **Mike** : Hmmm? What is this Baxter? I don't think I have seen this before.

Mike took a few of them.

 **Baxter** : Heh, yeah this is something not many people know. They are roasted chestnuts; is something I like to cook now and then.

Mike ate the chestnuts. He was surprised at how good they tasted; definitely different to eating them in raw, or in other ways he had eaten them before. It was a pretty interesting thing for sure.

 **Mike** : Wow, this is actually quite good, man! How did you know about this technique?

He said so while taking another handful.

 **Baxter** : Thank you! It's a recipe my mom invented actually. She would cook this for me and my siblings all the time when we were kids. I like preparing and eating them whenever I am in deep thought.

 **Mike** : Well that's nice. Though I do have to say… aren't chestnuts kind of rare on this region? Where did you got them?

Baxter grinned and he leaped out of the couch, going into another room. After a bit, he came out with a big plant pot. On it, a relatively small tree was planted. Mike was surprised when he saw that tree was some sort of miniature chestnut tree, which actually had some chestnuts in its foliage.

 **Mike** : What is that?

 **Baxter** : Oh this little thing? Well, is a long story. In short, I found this little tree being sold along others. It was pretty withered and uncared for, and the owner said he would probably use it for fuel. I don't know why, but I felt compelled to buy it. I took care of it until it got green again, and one day, I found out it was a chestnut tree. And it turns out; this tree actually produces chestnuts regularly. If I take all the ones it has at any moment, it will produce again in like half an hour later. I don't know what it may be, but I imagine is magical in nature.

Mike was pretty fascinated at it. It was quite the curious thing. He continued enjoying the chestnuts calmly.

 **Mike** : Well, this really is quite the original idea. Is some good food and not well known. You know, someone could actually make some money selling them.

Mike didn't notice that those last words of his actually got Baxter thinking deeply. After a few minutes, he was pretty excited over something.

 **Baxter** : That… is actually a good idea bro!

 **Mike** : I'm sorry, what are you talking about?

bBaxter/b: What you said! About selling roasted chestnuts to people. It actually sounds like an interesting idea! We could prepare them, sell them to people in the city, and make some profit from it.

Mike looked at his friend, who looked pretty hyped about the idea. But he wasn't exactly sure about how good it was.

 **Mike** : I don't know Bax… being something rare could work both towards and against us. How well could we actually do?

 **Baxter** : I don't know, but is it really important? Look, you don't have a job, and I'm in a position where I am more or less the same. We may not get rich with this, but I believe we could make profit enough to not get broke. As I see it, we got nothing to lose.

 **Mike** : Mmmmh… but what if we do fail?

Baxter took the bowl with a few chestnuts left.

 **Baxter** : If it fails, well… I guess we can live from eating this, heh.

Mike couldn't help but let out a chuckle. He was certainly right, what was there for them to lose at that point?

 **Mike** : Alright man, I am in!

They shook hands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, outside their building, the duo placed a small table, a bowl filled with roasted chestnuts, and a sign saying "Roasted Chestnuts, one bag for 1 Munny." Both were pretty excited, and got ready for any customer interested in their treats. The day went on however, and their enthusiasm withered as time went on and nobody really stopped to buy anything. Most people just passed without paying attention, a few just turned around briefly. But nobody really stopped. The day went on, and by the end, the 2 were pretty disappointed and with no earnings that day.

Baxter sighed as he began disassembling the table. Mike just looked blankly at the bowl still full of chestnuts.

 **Mike** : Well… that blew even worse than I imagined…

 **Baxter** : Yeah yeah, I know… I think that our presentation is too poor. Rarely, people take seriously stands like ours. They just turn to see, but nothing much from it. *Sigh* I guess we didn't plan this out well enough…

As the duo was about to go however, someone passing by actually stopped in front of them. She was a mature human lady, with some distinguishable purple hair. She had stopped as she had recognized one of them.

 **?** : Wait a second… hey, is that you Mike?

Mike recognized her once she began to talk.

 **Mike** : Lady Laura? Is that you? Oh, hello! Long time no see.

 **Laura** : Yeah Mike, is been a while. I am glad to see you again though, you look well. Have you seen Sara and Ryan lately?

Mike frowned.

 **Mike** : Not really, I lost contact with them since a while now.

 **Baxter** : Will you present me to your friend, Mike?

 **Mike** : Oh, sorry. Baxter, this is Miss Laura. I met her several years ago. She actually was part of the leading force of the Liberation. We kinda owe her the fact us nivieans and humans can live together again.

 **Laura** : Oh Mike, don't be so modest. It was you 3 who made all this possible really. And I gotta say, is great to see things so peaceful again. I really owe you for this, young man.

Laura looked around and saw their now dismantled operation, and felt compelled to ask what was happening. So the duo explained to her everything until that point. She listened to them carefully, as she enjoyed a few chestnuts.

 **Laura** : Ouch… yeah I can sympathize with you guys. I really hope things look up for you soon.

 **Mike** : Thank you Ma'am.

Laura got thoughtful for a few moments. She seemed to be remembering something very important. She suddenly clasped her fingers and looked at them happily.

 **Laura** : You know guys… I think I could be able to help you out. Please come with me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some minutes later, Laura had taken the 2 nivieans into town; around a well-known street. They had arrived to what seemed a small and abandoned building. She opened the door and showed them inside. It was a dirty and old small place, but it was equipped with some unused tables and chairs. There was a counter, a small stove, and a door to a somewhat big storage room. Both of them weren't getting what she wanted from them.

 **Baxter** : Umm… Miss Laura, what is it you want?

Laura turned around to face them and gave them a warm smile.

 **Laura** : I want you 2 to use this place for your roasted chestnuts. I acquired this old store many years ago but never got to use it much. It would be a shame to let it rot, and you need a good place, so, I want you to keep it and do good things with it.

Both guys were shocked at the proposition. She had just given her a whole place for them to try out their food selling. And she wasn't asking anything in return.

 **Mike** : Miss Laura! We couldn't ever bother you with this! Is such a great thing from you.

 **Laura** : Hey, I said it would be better for me if this thing got some use. Plus, I told you sweetie. I am grateful at your actions that made this new world possible. I want to show that gratitude with this. Please don't be shy, and make something amazing with it.

Both Baxter and Mike couldn't feel more amazed at this. Seeing her insistence, they finally agreed to take her great offering. Laura handed Baxter the keys, and with one more warm smile from her, left them to their own things.

Baxter and Mike looked around the store. It was much more than they had ever wished for. They were actually given an opportunity to succeed. Neither of them could imagine what could possible happen from now on. What kind of situations or happenings they would experience. But they had been given an opportunity, and they weren't by any chance going to let it pass. They would see this 'till the end.

And this is where their new story begins.


	2. Episode 1

Episode 1:

We are open!

Last time we left, Mike and Baxter had been given a gift of a small building in town for their plans of opening a roasted chestnut store. And finally, the opening day has come.

The store is now refurbished and ready to take costumers in. The front was painted with a new more vibrant design of light green with yellow window slits, and a basic but still big sign for their store's name: The Nutty House. The insides have been cleaned up to having a shiny floor and good looking walls. The tables and chairs were repaired or replaced, and a ceiling fan was added. There's a fridge with transparent doors, sporting several kinds of soft drinks and juices. The counter is clean and having a cash register. And the stove is clean, repaired and connected to the gas tank; ready to roast some chestnuts. And in the backroom, the chestnut tree is kept in its spot, near some sun light.

Baxter finishes making up his clothes and puts on his cooking net, while Mike just paces back and forth nervously.

Mike: Oh man… we are finally ready for this. Are we actually ready though? I don't know if I am ready honestly. Nobody really knows about this place, what if we continue having no costumers at all? I don't want to go back to sleep in the park man. How about we open tomorrow instead? Maybe we can take this more calmly.

Baxter puts one of his hands on Mike's shoulder to calm him down, and looks straight at him.

Baxter: Dude, we are ready, please trust me. We actually made a plan this time. We made this place look nice and ready. This is no longer that little stand we had in front of our place. We are going to make this happen, Mike. Are you with me?

Mike looked at the excited cat niviean, and didn't really felt the power of saying no anymore, so he smiled softly.

Mike: Alright man, let's do this!

Baxter: Good! Now grab our nuts and let's get this place going!

(Beat)

Mike: Umm…

Baxter: Yeah… I know how that sounded once it came out of my mouth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Baxter goes to the door and changes the sign of closed into open. He then runs back into the counter, leaps it to get to the other side and gets ready for the costumers.

And then they waited, and waited, and waited, and waited and…

Mike: Aaaaaaah! We are screwed aren't we?! So much time has passed and nobody is coming! We have been here what, 2 hours already?

Baxter looks at him with an unamused face.

Baxter: We have just waited for 15 minutes, dude. You just keep mumbling "and waited, and waited" to yourself.

Mike sighs deeply and returns to the counter, a bit more relaxed.

5 minutes after that episode, someone entered their store. He was a male human, with brown hair, wearing glasses, and a good looking suit. He sported a rather serious face as he approached the counter. Baxter was trying his hardest not to squeal in excitement while Mike was panicking internally.

The man got to the counter and looked at our protagonists with a rather cold face. Both of them calmed down, and Mike was able to talk.

Mike: Good day sir! Welcome to our establishment.

Man: Mmmmh. Well, what do you guys sell here?

Mike: Umm… we are selling roasted chestnuts.

Internally, Mike was thinking how their sign outside wasn't clear on that.

Man: Hmm. Roasted chestnuts I see. And how exactly do you use those?

Mike and Baxter looked at each other confused at the man's questions.

Mike: Well… you eat them.

Man: I see. How can you eat them exactly?

Both Mike and Baxter stuttered at what he had said.

Mike: Well… you can… you know, eat them with…

Baxter: You can put them in your ice cream!

Mike: Oh yeah! Some roasted chestnuts topping your ice cream! They will surely give you some interesting new flavor.

Baxter: And also… uh… you can… accompany a nice steak with it!

Mike: Right, right! A good meaty steak with your favorite veggies and a handful of our chestnuts are sure to please anyone.

The man kept looking at them nonchalantly.

Baxter: You… also forgot to tell him that you can blend them with your coffee and produce a new kind of tasty beverage!

Mike: Ah yes. The good old coffee with chestnuts. Seriously, how CANT you eat this things, right? Heh…

Man: Uh huh…

Mike and Baxter smile nervously at the weird man, with a few crickets chirping in the background.

Baxter: Or… you know… you can just eat them as they come? We are selling roasted chestnuts for eating them as they come out. 15 of them for 1 Munny.

Man: Sounds good enough. Please give me an order.

Both Mike and Baxter smile. Baxter then masterfully cooks the chestnuts with his recipe, puts them in a small brown paper bag and hands them to Mike, who then passes it to the man. He takes the bag and then pays for his chestnuts. After thanking them, he walks away and out of the store.

Mike: I have no idea what just happened…

Baxter: We got ourselves our first costumer that is what happened! Weren't you scared? I thought I was going to pee over!

Mike: That is too much info Baxter. But yeah, I guess we are actually doing better than the last time. As long as that man doesn't come back asking for a refund.

Suddenly the man from before comes back inside, slamming the door open. Mike whelps.

Man: Excuse me; do you guys think you can give me a napkin? These things are really good but I don't want to keep my fingers messy. Got to keep this suit clean and all, you know what I mean?

Baxter: S-sure! Glad you enjoyed our nuts.

Mike: Umm…

Baxter: I did it again, didn't I?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes later, another costumer came in. She was a raccoon looking niviean. She had gray fur, brown hair and a typical ringed tail. She went by the name of Rachel.

Mike: Welcome to our food store! Want to try our roasted chestnuts?

Rachel: Yeah sure! I decided to make an episode about new stores in the city for my blog. Roasted chestnuts are surely an interesting concept wouldn't you say? One order, please~.

Baxter handed out a bag of chestnuts to Mike for Rachel. He then gave them to her and received the money. Rachel took one into her mouth and ate it. She made a pretty pleased face

Rachel: Ooooh man~! These things are delicious! I am so going to talk about them in my blog. Just after last night's star gazing report. Thanks so much, guys!

Baxter: Really glad you enjoyed! You can come and eat my…

Mike covered Baxter's mouth before he could finish that sentence, confusing Rachel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sometime later, a human woman came in, along with 3 little kids, which the guys assumed were her kids.

Mike: Greetings Ma'am. How may we help you?

Woman: Miss. And I would love to buy 3 bags of whatever you are selling. These kids won't stop asking for munchies despite eating just a few while ago.

Mike nodded and passed the order to Baxter. Meanwhile, the kids were looking around, and in no time, they were doing a ruckus. One of them tried to climb on the counter while another kept opening and closing the refrigerator. While both Mike and the woman tried to stop them, a third one was opening the door to the backroom, to which Baxter had to leap and close it in his face, making the child cry. The woman got offended by it, and after shouting some stuff at them, payed for the chestnuts and left without taking them.

Baxter: Wow that is definitely stressing looking. Don't know if I want to have kids myself.

Mike: I don't know, she didn't looked like the mother; maybe a nanny.

Baxter: Sometimes, nobody blames those for becoming psychopaths.

Mike: True that. Still awful though.

Then both ate the chestnuts the lady left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some more costumers came in. Baxter and Mike got quite busy attending them. And each time, Baxter would say something that could be taken wrongly.

On a costumer afterwards, who was a young man, Mike took his order of 5 bags of roasted chestnuts. Baxter gave him the order, and the man payed. But he noticed something odd in Baxter.

Young man: Umm… why does your buddy has duct tape in his mouth?

Mike: Systemic Oppression.

The young man said no further, thanked them for the chestnuts and left. Mike and Baxter gave each other thumbs up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Almost an hour passed and the duo just dealt with a single costumer. But not because he was the only one that went in at that point, but because…

Costumer: Ummm… how much you said the bag costs?

Mike: For the fifth time…1 Munny for a bag of 15…

Costumer: And what is that you are selling?

Mike: We sell roasted chestnuts, sir…

Costumer: And how much do they cost?

Mike: 15 for one buck…

Costumer: 15 what again?

Mike and Baxter groaned at the same time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Afternoon was coming to an end and the 2 nivieans were quite tired after almost working all day. One more costumer came in. He was a male canine niviean, with dark brown fur and black hair. He had a very creepy look in his face, with eyes starring directly in front of him, and no defined expression in his mouth. He just slowly walked at them, saying no word at all. Mike felt taken aback a bit at him, feeling something about him he couldn't exactly describe. He approached the counter and stared at both.

?: I… am… Randall.

He talked with the most devoid of feelings voice that you can imagine.

Mike: Umm… nice to meet you, Randall (I think).

Randall: Give… me… chestnuts… please.

Mike: Yeah, alright.

Baxter handed over the bag, and also felt something weird about their latest costumer. He just stared at both of them as he picked up his bag.

Randall: Thank… you.

He payed for the nuts and left as silently as he had arrived.

Baxter: Well… that was pretty creepy.

Mike: Yeah. Hey, when did you take out the tape in your mouth?

Baxter: A while ago.

Mike: And who said you could do that?

Baxter: I kinda need to breath, you know?

Mike: Since when?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And so, the first day for Mike and Baxter had ended. The store now sported a closed sign in the door, and Baxter counted the money while Mike cleaned up whatever mess that had been left from hours ago. Baxter took the money and approached him.

Baxter: Alright man! We had what I think was a relatively successful first day, and our earnings are here.

Mike: Well I'll be dammed! We actually made this work! Lay the money here, man!

Baxter then gave him a handful of bills. Mike's enthusiastic face turned into a frown.

Mike: This few?! Dude, I thought we would earn more from this!

Baxter: Relax man, is actually just as much as I thought we would earn.

Mike: Well, this didn't seem so worth it as I thought.

Baxter: Mike, relax. This is how business works. We are selling food, and we don't have a constant outcome like in other jobs. I think we did well for a first time, and hey, people know about us now and will talk to others. I am sure thinks will go better for us. Please have faith.

Mike looked at his stack of bills again and sighed.

Mike: I guess you are right. I mean, I haven't worked for pay before, and I hadn't an idea how exactly this works. I should be happier about actually winning money honestly finally. I just don't want to feel all this will be disappointing.

Baxter: Don't worry buddy, I understand. And if it helps, I will share of my part if you really need it. We are together in this man. I need you and you need me.

Mike smiled and patted Baxter's back.

Mike: I will take your word, buddy. I just wonder if things will be as crazy as they were today.

Baxter: I am sure things will be even crazier from now on. Or you can say, things will be nuts!

Mike: Good one.


	3. Episode 2

Episode 2:

Love is like cyanide

It was another day at the chestnut store The Nutty House. Noon was coming around the corner, and so far, Mike and Baxter had a pretty uninteresting and boring day. Several people came to their store to buy something, but by now, the duo had got the hang of dealing with costumers at least when they weren't acting weird, or were weird individuals. Just a few chestnuts and sodas sold here and there. Really, nothing interesting had happened.

And due to that, both of them were feeling pretty bored. Not knowing what they could do to pass the meantime, they simply got into cleaning their workplace. Although both of them were already thinking about maybe closing earlier for the day.

Mike sighed before returning to the counter, while Baxter was making sure the gas was coming out fine.

Mike: Well, there are good days, there are bad days… and then there are pointless days.

Baxter: Yeah… this day is just passing by and nothing, right? But I am wondering… is it really a bad thing? Some of the issues we have dealt with are stressing.

Mike: Well, if I am honest, I doubt there is anything more stressing that we have dealt with.

As if the universe had listened to them, the bell at the door jingled, announcing costumers. Mike turned around to greet.

Mike: Oh, costumers. Welcome to our stabli… oh crap…

Mike wasn't exactly excited for the new costumers, as he recognized a familiar face from the past. Baxter turned around however, and he seemed more gleeful about it.

Baxter: Oh? Oh, hello girls!

?: Hey Baxter, nice to see you.

The pair was composed of 2 Niviean girls. The one who talked to Baxter went by the name Hannah. She was a tiger Niviean, with orange fur and the typical black stripes. She had long brown hair, yellow eyes, and well… she's pretty big If you know what I mean.

Her friend, a feline Nivean called Hazel. She has gray fur, black hair and brown eyes. A pretty interesting charateristic, some tips of hair over her forehead and tail were tinted in purple. She also sports a face that combines boredom and reclusivenessBoth girls approached the counter. Mike was trying to not make eye contact with Hannah. Baxter looked pretty happy to see them though, as he knew them for a while now.

Hannah: So yeah, really glad to see you Baxter.

Hannah noticed Mike, and him trying to not look at her, and smirked. She then faked some coughing until Mike had no option but to look at her.

Mike: …Hello again, Hannah.

Hannah gave him a rather seductive face and made her tone deeper and slower.

Hannah: Why hello there, Butterscotch. ~

Mike looked away again, blushing in discomfort, while Hannah giggled to herself.

Baxter: Hazel! I Hope that you are doing good too!

Hazel just looked at him seriously. Baxter kept grinning at her.

Hazel: I have been fine, thank you.

A few seconds of silence passed; Hannah talked to break it.

Hannah: So guys. I read about this store of roasted chestnuts in some blog the other day. It really got us curious about it. Isn't that right, Hazel?

Baxter: Oh really?! Well is nice to see some publicity reaching out. What do you think Hazel?

Hazel: Never heard of roasted chestnuts before in my life. It kinda sounds like a risky business to sell them. A bit surprised you haven't gone broke yet.

Baxter laughed nervously as he scratched his back.

Baxter: Heh-heh, is true that we aren't all that known. But we are doing fine. We are just in the middle of going broke and getting rich.

Hazel: Hmmm, I see.

Baxter looked around a bit nervously before talking again.

Baxter: But we are planning on expanding some more. Maybe put some ads in the radio or something. Actually, Mike and I even came up with a little jingle!

Mike groaned at the words coming out of his friend's mouth.

Hannah: Oh, a radio jingle? That sounds cool, can you show us?

Baxter: Sure, give me a second.

Baxter drank some water and took a deep breath. Mike was looking to the floor ashamed, while Hannah waited expectantly. Hazel was not amused.

Baxter: Ro-ro-ro-sted Chestnuts!~ They are pretty neat!~ Ro-ro-ro-sted Chestnuts!~ They're the new hip!~ Ro-ro-ro-sted Chestnuts!~ You can eat them whole!~ Ro-ro-ro-sted Chestnuts!~

Baxter nudged Mike.

Mike: *sigh* Fifteen for one buck…

Hazel looked at them with eyes wide opened, not believing how corny (and sort of clever) that sounded. Hannah smiled while clapping at them, then took out 2 bills.

Hannah: 2 orders please!~

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two girls were sitting at a table, eating their roasted chestnuts and chatting about something. Meanwhile, Baxter was looking at them, with his chin resting on one of his hands while its elbow was against the counter. Mike was sweeping on their job place.

Baxter: *sigh~* Look at her, bro. She's so pretty… so unique. She has a personality that you don't see anywhere. Such a fine girl to love.~

Mike: Yeah, yeah… Hannah is pretty stunning, that is true.

Baxter: Hannah? I am talking about Hazel, dude. She's the girl I have been trying to impress for a while now. Seeing her simply fills me with peace and amazement.

Mike: Really? That girl Hazel is that lady you keep gushing about? She doesn't look like a person interested in that kind of things, dude. And… idk, I don't grasp any sort of charm in her.

Baxter: You are just ignorant to the call of love, my friend. Actually, seeing here, enjoying something I made myself fills me with confidence. I think I will do it man! I am going to try and ask her out again! I am sure she will finally agree to me.

Mike: Well, we have nobody else around, so go ahead.

Baxter gleefully leaps the counter before cleaning himself up and walk towards the ladies.

As they kept talking and eating, Hannah noticed Baxter approaching, smiles and pauses her talk with Hazel.

Hannah: And right on cue, here he comes again.

Hazel groans as she lowers her head on the table.

Hazel: He doesn't ever give it up, does he? Why doesn't he stop this?

Hannah: Not like I have seen you outright shooing him. Why don't you give him a chance already? I think it will be good for you.

Hazel just glared at her friend for that. Meanwhile, Baxter has finally arrived and stands next to Hazel.

Baxter: You know Hazel… is kind of a shame that I don't sell hazelnuts here instead. That way, there would always be something reminding me about you.

Hazel: …that was a terrible pick up line…

Baxter: Yeah, I know…

Baxter looked upwards while trying to think what else to say. Then he goes on.

Baxter: Anyway Hazel… we were kind of planning to close up early today since is a slow traffic day and all. I was wondering… if not a problem with you… to, I don't know… go out for a while and… maybe… grab something to eat or something? What you say?

Baxter smiled hopefully. Hazel just looked at him before returning her sight at the chestnuts.

Hazel: I think I will pass

Baxter's spirits went from over 9,000 to -10 in less than a nanosecond.

Baxter: Oh… ok, that is fine I guess…

Hannah looked at the situation, and she stood up.

Hannah: Well, is kind of getting late to get our errand done, so we will get going now. Thank you for the nice treats guys. It was really good.

Hannah turned to see Mike, and give him one more seductive grin.

Hannah: Don't worry Butterscotch. We shall be back.~

Mike remained silent as the ladies picked up their stuff and left the store.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes passed. Baxter had returned behind the counter. He was now resting his forehead against it. Mike was still wiping the floor when he noticed his friend.

Mike: Well man, although I did warned you that she simply didn't looked interested, to be honest, that was pretty terribly done.

Baxter just groaned at him.

Mike: I mean… that lack of confidence and way of talking just screams failure already. You need to learn how to work with the girls.

Baxter: Oh really? And I suppose that you have that much more experience with this, don't you? I don't even see you trying to do this with someone.

Mike: That is because there is already someone for me.

Baxter moved his head off the counter and looks at Mike.

Baxter: Oh right. You have told me about this chick from your adventures from a while ago. I thought that you simply lost on that chance. Something about she hanging with someone else.

Mike was taken aback by those words.

Mike: N-no. Is just a temporal setback, that's what I meant. I have things under control.

Baxter: Right. What was her name again?

Suddenly, the door opened again by a new costumer. Who entered was another Niviean girl. She had a fox appearance, with orange and white fur. She had blue eyes and her feet, hands, tail and ears had black fur on the edges. Mike gasped at her presence.

Mike: Sara?! Is that you?!

The fox girl was surprised at hearing a familiar voice and turned around to see an old friend.

Sara: Mike? Is that really you! Oh wow! Never thought I would see you here of all places! Is so good to see you again! Been a while, huh?

Mike was smiling brightly and also blushing a bit.

Mike: Yeah, been quite the while. But I am really glad to see you again, Sara. And you are looking quite well.

Sara: You do too! Heh, so fancy, owning a business and all. You really have been doing well. I'm glad for you.

Mike hadn't felt this happy in so long.

Mike: Well, what brings you here?

Sara: Was just passing by, and got curious about this place. Never thought I would see you here, Mike.

She then seemed to realize something.

Sara: Oh, wait gimme a second please.

She then leaned at the door and moved it out, letting it opened. She then seemed to speak to someone outside.

Sara: Yeah, they are open. Don't worry, there's nobody else inside. Come on, I want you to see something. Get in.

Sara moved aside and someone else came in. He was a human guy, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a sort of dubious face, and was using a brown jacket. The moment Mike saw him get in, his happiness turned into something else. Something… dark.

?: What is it, Sara?

Sara: Look who's here! Is Mike!

The young man turned to see the canine Niviean, who gave him a really deep and unhappy glare. The man returned the glare. The intensity of it was pretty intense. Baxter whispered at him.

Baxter: Mike, remember the rules. No killing allowed during job hours.

Mike took a deep breath and tried to talk as calmly as possible.

Mike: Well… is good to see you, again, Ryan.

Ryan: Same goes for you, Mike.

Sara looked at both of them; not realizing what was going on, and just smiled.

Sara: Isn't this cool? Mike is sort of doing better than us and actually owns a business.

Ryan: Yeah, I suppose so.

They both began walking at the counter. Baxter continued talking in whispers.

Baxter: Wow, you are completely screwed over this.

Mike: What are you talking about? I got everything handled.

Baxter: Are you looking at the guy? He looks like the protagonist of a visual novel or something. And she seems attached to him. You screwed.

Mike ignored those last words. The 2 new visitors arrived at the counter.

Baxter: So, are you going to present me to them, Mike?

Mike: Oh, sure. Baxter, this is Sara, and old friend. And that's Ryan.

Baxter: Glad to meet you Sara. Mike has talked about you quite often.

Ryan: Well good to meet you too. My name is Ryan Lan… err… how it was... Cage! I am Ryan Cage.

Mike just looked at him unamused.

Mike: Dude… is just me and Sara. We know you; so is pointless.

Ryan: But uh… your friend though.

Baxter: I know who you are, who you used to be, and who you ultimately turned into. I got nothing against you, so relax.

Ryan: Eh, alright. I am Ryan Lancing. Ex Guardian and I guess part of the Liberation. I try to stay hidden from most people and not bring attention at me. Some people want me dead for who I was, and some others want me dead for the new things I did. Is not an easy thing.

Mike mutters to himself: I wanna kill you just for being you.

Sara: So… what is it that you sell here?

Baxter: Well, Mike and I specialize in serving the innovative snack known as roasted chestnuts.

Sara: Sounds interesting! I have never tasted roasted chestnuts before. How about you Ryan? Ever tried?

Ryan: Huh? Yeah! Well… I guess. You know I don't remember most of the things from before, but wouldn't be impossible that I tasted them before, right?

Mike: Oh, another thing you can't remember about? That is a new one, huh?

Ryan frowns at Mike.

Sara; Well, I think I wanna try this. Ryan, could you get us some?

Ryan nods and makes the orders. Baxter prepares them and hands them to Mike. He calmly and nicely gives one bag to Sara, who walks off in order to eat them. Mike however, holds onto Ryan's bag for a bit before giving it out. Both of them glare at each other, the rivalry for the vixen girl pretty obvious.

While both of them shared death glares however, a sudden scream of shock is heard, bringing the two rivaling males out of their trance. They both turn around and see Sara jumping in place while sporting a slight pained face.

Sara; Aaah! Too hot! Too hot! Burned my tongue, oww…

Baxter places a glass of water in the counter. Both Mike and Ryan look at it, then at each other.

Both Mike and Ryan: Here! Let me help you!

Then the 2 grabbed onto the glass and began fighting for it. They pulled back and forth, spilling most of the precious liquid onto the floor. Both groaned in their effort to get the glass of water for the burning lady. In a whim, Mike is able to pull the glass a bit harder and gets it from Ryan's hands. Before he can take 2 steps towards Sara however, Ryan takes a long step and grabs onto the glass again, making Mike turn around to return the pulling. However, the puddle of water they created before makes both of them slide and then trip, falling flat on their faces, as the glass of water flies into the air and lands on the table next to Sara, not dropping any of the few water left in it. She notices the glass and takes a sip from it.

Sara: Whew… I wasn't aware these things were so hot! Guess I should have thought of that, since they were just cooked, heh. But hey, they are pretty good, thanks!

Baxter: Glad you liked them.

Sara turns around and finds the 2 other males face first into the ground. She scratches her neck in confusion.

Sara: Well, maybe is better we get going before someone who recognizes Ryan arrives. Again, thanks for the snack; I will come back other times as well. See ya!

Sara then grabs Ryan from the wrist and drags him out of the store. Mike stays on the ground, groaning in frustration.

Baxter: You surely showed me how in control you have this, bro.

Mike: Bite me…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time went on and soon it was the regular time to close the store. Mike was putting the chairs away on the storage room, and noticed Baxter sitting on the counter, looking sadly into the horizon. Wondering what he had, he approached him.

Mike: Something wrong, Baxter?

Baxter: Am I losing my time, Mike?

Mike: Umm… what do you mean?

Baxter: With Hazel, bro. I have been trying to get her to like me for a few years now, and honestly… there has been no development. She continues to shoot down all my approaches, and I am wondering if my presence itself bothers her. I don't know man… maybe I should just give up on her. It may be for the best… is not like anyone would like me anyway.

Baxter left out a really deep sigh, and lowered his head. Mike understood his friend's feelings, and thought of anything he could tell to get him better.

Mike: Let me tell you something about seeking love, Baxter. Is 80% failure and a lot of randomness. Many factors affect the success of things, and if a person is already pretty reserved, it gets harder. But until you get a definitive no, I think you still can do it. Is hard and has a lot of disappointment. But if that's what you really want, I guess is worth it.

Baxter turned to see Mike and gave him a small smile.

Mike: Plus, for what I saw, she doesn't seem annoyed by you or anything, and she is making excuses rather than saying no. If you ask me, I think you have more chances that you think.

Baxter: Do you really believe that, Mike?

Mike: Dude, I'm the bottom left corner of a rigged love triangle. I think I know enough.

Baxter: Heh, I guess you are right. Thank you, man.

Mike patted Baxter's back before returning to his job.

Baxter: Btw Mike… Butterscotch?

Mike: DON'T YOU FRICKING DARE!


End file.
